


3 december - cookies

by iridescent_severus



Series: 25 Days of Snarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_severus/pseuds/iridescent_severus
Summary: Severus and Harry bake cookies, but Harry's more interested in his sweet lover than the sugary confections in the oven.





	3 december - cookies

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so hectic trying to find inspiration and time to write anything these days. I still don't really have time, but I didn't want to leave this unfinished, so hello! I hope, even though the Christmas season has passed, that these are still enjoyable for you all to read. Much love! xx

Harry was sat at their large dining table, his scowl rivaling Severus’ best as he rubbed the last bit of flour from his cheeks.

“You are absolutely _no_ fun,” he muttered, his pout deepening as he heard his lover’s deep chuckle.

“I’m not the one who nearly lost a whole batch of cookies trying to stir the batter and kiss somebody at the same time,” the older man replied, setting the last tray into the oven before straightening up and crossing over to the sink to wash his hands.

“You can’t blame me! You’re the one always looking so bloody tempting, how am I supposed to resist when you’re _right there_ in front of me?”

“Well, we’re both free now. What’s holding you back?” the man hummed, leaning up against the counter as his lips curled into the most devious of grins.

Shaking his head fondly, Harry stood and barrelled into Severus’ arms, their lips connecting seamlessly. The aroma of sugar and sticky frosting filled his nostrils, alongside Severus’ natural, clean scent. There was absolutely nothing better to him. This life was everything he could wish for, and more. Even if Severus drives him up the wall some days. It was love, and it was something Harry would cherish for the rest of his life.

"Harry?" Severus finally whispered after they separated for a bit of air. 

"Mm?" The younger man was preoccupied with kissing up Severus' jawline, barely listening to him.

"You still have flour on your nose." 

Blinking, the brunet stared up at his lover, who still had that infuriating grin on his face.

"Oh, shut it! As if you've never made a mess before!" 

"Not with flour, and certainly not all over my face," Severus told him, very amused.

"Very well, but I've heard the disasters that go on in your laboratory," Harry returned with, and the slight flush on his lover's cheeks was enough of a win for him. Severus said nothing else, so with a laugh, Harry captured his lips again and assured him without any words that everything was perfect. And it really was. This was all so, so perfect. It was an unpredictable, strange life, but it was one they had built together, and it made them both so incredibly happy. Nothing was more important than that.


End file.
